parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pooh's Adventures of Rock
Pooh's Adventures of Rock & Rule is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover film created by Daniel Esposito. It appeared on Google Drive on September 14, 2014. Plot Mok, an aging yet legendary rock musician, is on the search for a very special voice that can unleash a powerful demon from another dimension to fulfill his wish of being immortalized as a musician/Magic Man. After traveling around the world looking for the right voice, he returns to his hometown of Ohmtown, a remote, storm-ravaged village famous for its unique power plant. Meanwhile, at a nightclub, Omar, Angel, Dizzy and Stretch perform in a small rock band. As Angel performs a gentle love ballad to a mostly empty audience, Mok hears her sing and his special ring goes off, and he realizes that hers is the voice he needs. He invites Angel and the band to his mansion outside of town. Mok loses his temper for Omar and hypnotizes him, Dizzy and Stretch with "Edison Balls"- a modern drug. Mok takes Angel on a stroll through his garden and tries to convince her to join him. Initially unaware of Mok's true intentions, she refuses to abandon her band. Unwilling to admit defeat, Mok kidnaps her and takes his blimp to Nuke York, where his summoning, disguised as a concert, will be performed. After Dizzy snaps his band-mates out of their stupor, the trio find out what happened to Angel and they follow the blimp in a stolen police car. Before they reach Nuke York, they are arrested by a border guard. Meanwhile, Angel attempts to escape with the unwitting help of Cinderella, a sister of Mok's goons. While sneaking through the ventilation system, Angel overhears Mok confirming his plans with his computer. At this time, the computer informs Mok that the only way to stop the demon is with "One voice, One heart, One song", but when Mok asks who can do this, the computer replies "no one can send it back". Angel and Cindy escape the building and head to the dance club "Club 666", unaware that Mok's henchmen are following them. Dizzy's aunt bails out Omar and his friends, and tells them the whereabouts of Angel and Cindy. They follow, but Omar eventually bumps into Mok, who has already recaptured Angel and uses an impersonator to fool Omar into thinking that she is with Mok. To manipulate Angel, Mok captures the band and tortures them with a giant "Edison Ball" to force her to agree with his demands. He also brainwashes them to ensure that they stay out of the way. The Nuke York concert turns out to be a disaster, because of an electrical failure. Mok relocates the summoning to Ohmtown, where the power plant has unlimited energy. During the second concert, a power surge causes overloads all over the city. The shock also brings Omar and his friends out of their stupor. Omar, still believing Mok's earlier deception, refuses to help Dizzy and Stretch stop the concert, so they go to the concert without him in a stolen police car. However, they are unable to prevent the demonic summoning. Omar suddenly appears and frees Angel, but it is too late - Mok forces her to summon the demon with her song. The demon then attacks Omar. Just then, one of Mok's simple-minded minions, Zip, sacrifices himself to save Omar. Angel tries singing to force the demon back, but her voice has no effect. Omar joins in harmony with Angel, driving the demon back through the portal. Mok realizes that "no one" did not mean that a person who could stop him did not exist, but that more than one person was needed for the counter-spell. As Mok scrambles to stop the duo's interference, Zip's brother, Toad, throws him down the portal. The band then performs in front of an adoring crowd. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Zazu, Kronk, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, The Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers, Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth), Dr. Facilier, Azula and The Crime Empire (Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) guest starred in this film. * This film was originally going to be re-edited by Yru17, but he then decided to let Daniel Esposito make it (since it was announced by that user on YouTube to being with) and just do a SpongeBob SquarePants crossover with Rock & Rule instead. * This film marks the first debut to The Crime Empire as Winnie the Pooh and Ash Ketchum's new arch-enemies, although only Pooh, Ash, and their friends already know the Joker, Two-Face, and the Penguin. * This film takes place after Littlefoot Meets Darkwing Duck Season 1 (which explains Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike first faced Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Littlefoot's Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series Season 1 (which explains Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike first faced Joker, Two-Face and The Penguin), Littlefoot's Adventures of Power Rangers in Space(which explain Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike already knowing Zhane), and Littlefoot's Adventures of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (which explain Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike faced the Psycho Rangers), Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers in Space (which explain Donald Duck and Goofy faced the Psycho Rangers), and Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (which explain Donald Duck and Goofy faced the Psycho Rangers). * This film used the edited US cut of Rock & Rule, not the original extended Candaian cut, due to it being made by an American user. * During film this Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Zhane, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike get kidnapped along with Angel, while Rabbit, Eeyore, Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy, Jiminy, Zazu, Kronk, Mickey, Donald and Goofy joins Omar, Dizzy and Stretch on a rescue mission to save their friends until they get kidnapped as well. * In a couple scenes of the movie, Bowser mentions the Ancient Minister's name. * Tigger mentions Maleficent and Ursula's names when he talks about Azula. * In this movie, Pooh and his friends learn that the Fearsome Five are Darkwing Duck's arch enemies. * The battle scene included music from Sleeping Beauty composed by George Bruns. * Due to the real film's adult content, some bits of this film are censored. * This film included the 2012 MGM logo at the beginning and the end of this film since the real film was theatrically distributed by MGM/UA Distribution Company back in 1983. * This film is being Part as a double feature with Sora Meets Captain EO (Which was Created by TheAngryPepe), Due to Both Films are Focusing on Musical Adventures. * Dr. Anton Sevarius from Gargoyles is mentioned in the bonus ending. Links # Part 1 # Part 2 # Part 3 # Part 4 # Part 5 # Part 6 # Part 7 # Part 8 # Credits and Bonus Ending